Creating Love
by xXxSecretSmilerXxX
Summary: Three girls tortured in everyway possible. No, their not your average teens, they each have a special power to unlock. Three boys, also, not average. They all have dark secrets, but will these three girls love someone, who is forced to love them? PBE/OC


Hellllllloooooo! Yes, I have chosen my OC's. BUT I'm searching for one more, sorry to those who did not get in, but you have another chance, soooo, GO!  
>~See you at the bottom~<p>Her black hair fell out of it's messy bun, and swayed with her movements. Punching the glass, it shattered into bits, almost like tiny drops of rain. Hearing a sigh, she turned around, seeing her two friends staring at her. She rolled her eyes, and walked over, ignoring the glass in her knuckles. She stared down at them, a sheepish smile playing on her lips.<p>

"God, I swear, one day, you're gonna go to jail." The shortest said. The tall girls eye brows shot up, and the sheepish grin dissappeared, being replaced by a smirk. She opened her mouth but decided against her words. The other two rolled their eyes, like they knew what she was going to say.

"Ugh. Got to go. I know I just got here, but dad wants me home now." The other girl said, running off, leaving her two friends

"It's only 10 in the morning, but whatever." The black haired teen said, knowing her friend wouldn't hear, but she said it anyway. The two lay down on the grass, watching as dark clouds moved around the sky. The tall girl smiled, as a rain drop hit her cheek, and closed her eyes, shielding them from the short girl sat up, staring at her friend, and frowned.

"Whats that?" She asked, pointing to her cheek, indicating where it was. Her friends eyes opened, and sighed when she saw where she was pointing too.

"You've never noticed, huh?" She chuckled, and heard a loud crack of thunder go off abaove her, followed by a flash of lightening. "It's a scar. I got it ages ago." She threw one leg over the other, and rested her her head in her hands.

"Well I can see that, but how?" The short girl glared.

"When I was fighting." She stated smply, shrugging.

"With who?"

"The boys." She started coughing violently as water went through her nose and down the back of her throat.

"Of course, should've known. Soooo...how did they do it?"

"Embry kicked me whilst training me, and I went through a glass window."

"Oh. Did it hurt?" The black haired woman chuckled at her friend.

"Full of questions, eh? And it did kind of, got worse scars though."

****  
>The womans hair swayed as she walked through thw whipping wind in La Push. Her friend wasn't allowed here, but she didn't really listen. Biting her nails, she trudged into her house, wet from head to toe.<p>

"HEY! Brieeeeeellllllllllleeeeeee!" She heard her brothers annoying voice. Rolling her eyes, she stomped into the kitchen, frowning.

"What?" She hissed, putting her hands on her hips. Smelling something, she perked up. It smelled like... brownies? It smelled good. "Hey. Whats that?" She sniffed the air.

"My famous brownies." Brielles' brother grinned, holding out a tray full of brownies. She raised a brow, but grabbed one. She bit into it, feeling the hot mixing melt in her mouth. Widening her eyes, she smiled and ate it within thirty seconds.

"Thanks." She nodded at her brother, and walked into her room. SHe flopped onto the bed, falling asleep. She had stayed up all night the day before.

****  
>Two people sat in the bushes, staring at the two girls on the grass.<p>

"I wonder if he knows their in La Push." One glared at the women in consentration.

"Of course not, idiot!" The other slapped him.

"Should we tell him?"

"We must. Otherwise he'll find out, and we're dead."

The two stood, running through the wind, wide grins on their faces. Their long thin coat like jackets flowed behind them, and their dirty shoe prints left marks on the light grey pathway. As they ran around the corner, they stopped in front of a large black gate. The house was all black, with dying tree's, browning grass, dead flowers, and a brown hedge. One pushed a brick, and the bricks twisted and turned, until they'd made a clear elevator. They stepped in, and the bricks twisted back into place. Almost immeadately, they were in a black and red room.

"Master. We bring you good news." They bowed. They looked up, and took off their hoods, revealing a tattoo of a dragon on their bald heads. "Otep Belaney and Gina Pezza, are in La Push."  
> <p>


End file.
